1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is currently one of the most widely used (or utilized) flat panel displays, and is a display device that adjusts an amount of transmitted light by applying a voltage to an electrode and rearranges liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer.
The liquid crystal display has a merit in that the liquid crystal display is easily manufactured to be thin, but has a drawback in that side visibility is poor compared to front visibility, and as a result, in order to overcome the drawback, various methods of arranging and driving the liquid crystal have been developed. A liquid crystal display, in which a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed on one substrate, has attracted attention as a method of implementing a wide viewing angle.
However, regarding such liquid crystal display, liquid crystal molecules are rotated in a direction that is substantially horizontal (e.g., parallel) with regard to the substrate so a contrast ratio on its side may be lowered and light may leak through the side of the display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.